


Your life, little girl, is an empty page (That men will want to write on)

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: “You aren’t the enemy Pans. You're just like me, pressured by twisted family members. The only difference is I was raised to believe that I could one day rule the world. That's what pureblood fathers teach their heirs, confidence. Daughters aren't raised to believe in themselves. Wouldn't want you getting ideas, making decisions for yourself, you know?”
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Your life, little girl, is an empty page (That men will want to write on)

**Author's Note:**

> AN- Heya all! Here is a little something I originally started for SMaR Vol 4 but I didn't get done in time. This is my first try at this pairing. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Major Alpha/Beta love to both Vino Amore and Diamondnightskies. You two rock!w

“Party too much for you, Parkinson?” 

Pansy let out a small gasp and clutched a hand to her chest as she turned around to find Cormac McLaggen lounging in the grass at the very center of the small garden. The faint glow of the fairy lights was just enough for her to make out the outline of his face, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“It isn’t proper to startle young witches, McLaggen.” She sniffed delicately. “What are you doing out here anyway? Perhaps the party was too much for you?”

Cormac was quiet for so long Pansy began to doubt he was going to answer her. Just as she was preparing to turn to leave his voice once again broke through the night. 

“I had to escape. My uncle-” he took a shaky breath. 

She turned back to him and could see as he ran a hand through his now disheveled hair. Pansy bit her lip, contemplating just turning to go back toward the party, but found herself instead moving further into the garden and taking a seat on the bench beside where he lay. The garden’s heating charm made the stone bearable to sit on. Now that she was closer she could tell something was really bothering him. 

“He said it’s time I do my family duty. He wants me to join the Death Eaters. Of course, you can’t relate, can you Parkinson? You seem like the type that would be perfectly content with letting Daddy decide your future.” 

“Don’t act as if you know me, McLaggen,” she sneered at him. 

He sat up and raised a brow, “Tell me then, Love.” Cormac smirked at the scowl that crossed her face at the endearment. “If you could choose your own path, what would you do?” 

Pansy sat quietly, biting her lip, for several seconds before strengthening her resolve and looking him in the eye. “I want to be a healer.” She took a deep breath and looked in the direction of the faint sound of celebration and wrapped her arms around herself. “I’ve seen nothing but pain and death my whole life. I just want to do something good. Maybe I can make up for some of the pain my family has put out into the world.” 

“Then why don’t you?” 

She looked back at him and let out a sardonic laugh. “Perhaps you haven’t had the pleasure of meeting my Father? He’s made it quite clear that any kind of work is beneath the Parkinson name.” 

He straddled the bench beside her and gave her a soft smile. “For what it’s worth, I’m sure you’d make a fantastic healer.” 

Pansy quietly laughed, “You can’t know that. You don’t even know me.” 

He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I don’t, but your heart's in it for the right reasons.” 

They sat together in silence for several minutes, each lost in their own uncomfortable thoughts before he stood and held out his hand.

“What?” She eyed him cautiously. 

“Dance with me. We may not want to be in there,” he gestured back toward the party, “but that doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate the new year on our own.” 

The shiver she felt had nothing to do with the December air. Hesitantly, she took his hand, and let out a squeal when he yanked her to her feet. A moment later she was wrapped in his arms as he spun her around the grass with expert grace. Pansy felt herself melting into him, and soon she felt her eyes drift shut as she laid her head on his chest. 

When the music slowed, so did they. It wasn’t long until Cormac took a step back from Pansy and used a hand to lift her face to look him in the eye. “I’m going to run away Pansy. I’m going to leave tomorrow and join the Order.” 

“Why would you do that? I’ve heard rumors that since Dumbledore died the Order has been a directionless mess. It’s only a matter of time before the Dark Lord takes them out. If you leave that’ll be assured death.” 

“I have to,” he looked down at their still joined hands. “I have to do what’s right. My uncle Tiberius has been pressuring me more and more to take the mark since my father died last year. That’s not the future I want, I want to save people. You can join me. We can run away together and help the Order. We can both make right all the wrongs our families have done.” 

Pansy pulled her hand away from his. “You really don’t know me. If you did, you’d understand I can’t turn my back on my family.” She turned and made her way back toward the party, ignoring him when he called her name.

* * *

Cormac made his way toward the back of the dingy pub. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled out his wand and gently tapped the doorframe three times. He quickly entered the room when he heard the telltale click of the door opening. 

The two men he was meeting were already seated at the dimly lit table. “Abe, Professor.” He nodded at each of the men before pulling out a chair and taking a seat for himself. 

“I’ve not been your professor for many years, Cormac. Please call me Remus.” Remus handed a folder across the table. 

Cormac opened it and began to read over the papers. 

“That’s the rotation schedule of the Professors in Hogwarts.” Aberforth began to explain. “Of course, it’s not perfect, but it gives you an idea of when to avoid certain areas. The Castle will help as well. It doesn’t want the Death Eater’s there any more than we do.” 

“You will also find a map in there.” Remus leaned forward and pulled it from the bottom of the stack of papers. Pulling his wand out he tapped it, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” 

Before Cormac’s eyes ink began to appear on the previously blank parchment. As the familiar layout of the castle began to take shape so did names he recognized, many of them moving. 

Remus held it out to him, “This map will let you know when and where you can find anybody within the castle.” 

Cormac looked over the papers and the map before standing and nodding at the men. “This will all help, and I think I have the perfect place to hide the students.” He looked at the two men and nodded, “I’ll keep them safe.” 

“I know you will, Cormac.” Remus stood and clapped the younger wizard on the back. “If you need any help you can send me a message at any time.” 

"Thanks, I'll keep in touch." He nodded once more before taking out his wand and casting a disillusionment spell on himself. Without waiting for a reply he made his way out of the room and toward his mission.

* * *

Cormac had been patrolling the halls at various times of the day for nearly a week before he got his first chance to help a student in need. He was just rounding a corner when he saw the young boy in Hufflepuff robes. Based on the boy’s size he couldn’t have been older than 12. 

“What do we have here?” There was a cruel smile on Amycus Carrow’s face as he towered over the child. “Someone out after curfew? Why I think I will have to punish you for that.” 

“Please sir, I was just heading back to my common room. I just wanted to check on my brother in the hospital wing, I didn’t mean to be out so late.” 

The older wizard’s grin widened, “Oh, no. Exceptions can’t be made. If I made one for you, then everyone would expect one.”

As Cormac saw him reaching for his wand, he began to reach for his own. Then all of a sudden someone else came bounding down the hall. 

“Mr Carrow! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Pansy stopped just short of running into him, but effectively put herself between him and the Hufflepuff boy. 

“Miss Parkinson, what are you doing out at this time of night?” 

“Oh, I received a letter from my father today. He thinks it’s time that I start preparing to take the mark, and I wanted to ask you about it.” 

“And that couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning?” he sneered. 

Cormac watched as she looked down shyly and stumbled over her words, successfully distracting Amycus until the Hufflepuff was able to make his getaway and was no longer anywhere in sight.

Amycus seemed to have noticed the boy’s exit at about the same time. “I will be reporting this to the Headmaster, Miss Parkinson. Now get back to your common room before I decide you need to take punishment in his place.” 

She nodded before walking down the hall silently in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Cormac followed close behind, careful to not make a sound. Once they were alone, he sped up so that he was walking beside her. 

“I saw what you did there Miss Parkinson. What would your father think if he knew?” 

When she pulled her wand and began to search for the source of the voice Cormac laughed, before dropping the disillusionment spell. 

“McLaggen? What are you doing sneaking around Hogwarts at this time of night? You’re not even a student here.” 

“Secret Order mission. I’m here to make sure things like what you just did for that student keep happening, and to help get students out if needed.” 

“You really shouldn’t tell me about your plans, Cormac. I’m the enemy, remember?” 

He noticed that she avoided looking him in the eyes. Instead, she busied herself with periodically looking down the hall. 

Cormac reached out and took her hand in his. “You aren’t the enemy Pans. You're just like me, pressured by twisted family members. The only difference is I was raised to believe that I could one day rule the world. That's what pureblood fathers teach their heirs, confidence. Daughters aren't raised to believe in themselves. Wouldn't want you getting ideas, making decisions for yourself, you know?” He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, “I’ve got to go now, but will you meet me tomorrow night, in the restricted section at Midnight?”

“I can’t be caught out.” 

“Professor Flitwick has his rounds tomorrow, and I will deal with him. You won’t have any problems, I promise.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

He gave her a little nod, “Good Night Pansy,” and with the wave of his wand, he disappeared from sight. 

* * *

“Lumos,” Pansy was careful to whisper as she made her way through the shelves toward the back section of the library. 

The dust on the shelves was enough to pull at her heart. She was never a studious one, but Hogwarts no longer felt like a school, but more like a prison. Pansy steadied herself and pushed those thoughts from her mind as she walked through the final opened doorway. 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come,” Cormac was leaning against a bookshelf, his signature smirk missing from his face. 

“Honestly, I almost didn’t,” she stepped closer to him. “So, what did you want, McLaggen?” 

“Pansy, surely we are on a first-name basis by now, aren’t we?” 

There was the smirk she had been expecting. Pansy rolled her eyes and silently stared at him. 

After a moment he looked away, suddenly more interested in the books on the shelf closest to him. “Truthfully, I just wanted to check on you. How are you holding up? Things are getting tense and it can’t be easy for you.” 

Her breath left her. She had been expecting him to once again pressure her into joining the Order, but the sincerity in his words was more than enough to show her he really was worried. She took a moment to sort through her thoughts before she dared to answer him. 

“I’m doing ok, better than expected honestly. I think my brother’s rank has left me pretty much off-limits for the Carrow’s more extreme punishments, and Headmaster Snape really isn’t so bad. It’s clear the Dark Lord is pulling his strings, but he hasn’t so much as raised his wand to any students as far as I can tell.” 

Cormac reached out and tenderly cupped Pansy’s cheek. “Thank you for helping that student yesterday. I was so excited to see you, I forgot to thank you. Have you been doing that often? Helping other students I mean?” 

Pansy pulled back from his touch and shook her head, “Don’t turn me into a hero in your mind, McLaggen. What I did yesterday wasn’t for praise, and it certainly wasn’t because I want to join you. So save it for someone else.”

“I’m sorry, Pansy. That’s not how I intended for it to come across.” He reached out and took her hand to prevent her from leaving. “Will you meet me again? The day after tomorrow?”

“I-” She pulled her hand away from his, “I don’t know.” 

As she made her way back to her dorm she knew she would meet him again, but she couldn’t figure out why. 

Their next meeting came and went, then another, and another after that. Before Pansy knew it, she and Cormac had been meeting for weeks. Three weeks in she realized just how much she looked forward to seeing him. 

As time passed she slowly began to open up with the information she knew of the Death Eater’s inner workings and plans, oftentimes giving him information that he was able to pass onto the Order. She also passed on names of students that she felt were most at risk in the school, allowing him to get to them before any lasting damage was done. Together they had managed to save nearly 50 students of all ages and houses. They had been meeting for nearly 2 months when she realized just why seeing him was the highlight of her day. 

* * *

Her first night back from the Easter holiday Pansy made her way toward the restricted section, hoping Cormac would be there waiting. She had just passed the doorway that marked the entrance when she felt herself being pushed against a bookshelf. Panicked, she reached for her wand. She was barely able to pull it from her pocket before she felt lips on hers. When her head cleared she quickly realized it was Cormac. She found herself returning his kiss with equal fervor. 

The sound of her wand falling to the ground seemed to bring them back to reality. Cormac looked dazed as he bent down to pick her wand up for her. He then took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that Pans. I don’t know what came over me. I’ve wanted to do that for so long, and I just got great news. I-” he took a deep breath. “I hope that was ok.” 

She felt her stomach flip at his words but decided they could talk about that later. “What was the news?” 

He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her deeper into the shelves to the desk near the back of the section. He waited for her to take a seat and get comfortable. 

“Harry has made contact.” 

She raised a brow but waited patiently for him to continue. 

“It seems they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. We still aren’t sure exactly what happened, but they were able to escape. I didn’t get much information but I was told they are somewhere safe.” 

He took another deep breath and grinned as he exhaled. "I've been so worried that we were fighting a losing battle. That we were going to find out that Harry was gone. But no -" he let out a relieved laugh. "He's still out there, and he's still fighting for us."

Pansy put a hand on his cheek, “He’s not fighting for you, Cormac, he’s fighting with you.” She scowled at him and removed her hand from his cheek to swat at his shoulder, “And I had better not hear you downplay everything you have done. You’ve spent months putting yourself in danger to save students. You’re a hero.” 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He put a hand on the back of her head and gently held her forehead against his. Looking into his eyes caused her heart to race. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Pans. You deserve so much more praise than I do. I know this hasn’t been easy for you, but thank you for everything you’ve done for me and for everyone in this school. I swear when this is over, and it’s safe again, I’ll make sure everyone knows just how wonderful you are.” 

She extracted herself from his grasp and shook her head, “That’s not necessary, Cormac. I don’t need, or want, the praise.” Pansy looked at a spot on the floor. 

“That’s why you deserve it. Without the information you have given me, I wouldn’t have been able to help even half of those kids.” 

“Oh!” She looked back up at him wide-eyed. “When I was home I heard Alexander speaking with Thorfinn Rowle about them both being stationed in Hogsmeade. I think the Dark Lord is planning something for the school. I didn’t get too much information, but it had to do with cutting us off completely from the rest of the wizarding world. If I’m honest, I’m worried the Death Eaters are planning on completely taking over Hogwarts, and if my brother is close by students are going to be in more danger than before.” 

Cormac was quiet for a moment before nodding. “I have to reach out to Remus. Thank you for this information. I will see you tomorrow.” He stood to leave before pausing a few meters away and turning back to capture her lips in another kiss. “I’ll keep you safe, Pansy, I promise.” 

She sat there for several seconds in silence, with her hand resting on her lips. 

* * *

Pansy was disappointed to find the library completely empty the next night, but she didn’t begin to really worry until the 3rd night that he didn’t show up. The fourth night she didn’t bother going, instead deciding to just return to her dorm. The sight of someone sitting on her bed caused her equal parts of alarm and relief. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been so worried about you.” 

He stood and sheepishly crossed the room. “I’m sorry. We have been really busy, but I had to see you.” He pulled her to his chest. 

“Is everything ok?” she stepped out of his embrace. 

He nodded enthusiastically, “It’s happening Pansy. We are preparing to make our final stand. It’s about to all be over. We are going to win Pans, and you can be part of that too. Please join us.” Cormac reached out and took her hand in his.”I can help to protect you, they only want to use you, Pansy. To them, you are just a means to produce pureblood heirs, but I really see you. I see the whole of you. I-” He looked at where his hand held hers, “I love you.” 

She pulled her hand from his grasp like she had been burned. “Please stop asking me to turn my back on my family, Cormac. I can’t do that. I-” She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before looking at him with a fire in her eyes. “I think you should leave.” 

Cormac looked like he was about to argue but her glare crushed his resolve. “I’m sorry,” his voice was barely above a whisper. “I just thought,” he paused and stared at his still outstretched hand before he heaved a deep breath and shoved his hand in his pocket. “It doesn’t matter what I thought.”

As he continued to speak his voice returned to its normal volume “If you ever change your mind Pansy, or need me, you can find me with this,” He held a coin out to her. When it was apparent that she wasn’t going to take it, he set it on the table beside her bed. “It has a Protean charm on it. If you send a message. I’ll receive it.” 

He turned and made his way toward the door pausing for a moment before opening it, “Goodbye Pansy.” When she didn’t answer he disillusioned himself and left her alone. 

* * *

The battle had been raging for what felt like days, but Cormac was pushing through. He had nearly lost hope seeing the limp body of Harry being carried by Hagrid, but once he made his stand and battle resumed Cormac was confident they could end this for good. 

The sound of someone screaming caught his attention as he turned down a corridor. Near the middle of the hall, he could see a young woman on the ground, and an imposing figure bent over her. Without thinking over what he was going to do Cormac rushed toward the pair. 

In seconds he was colliding with the other man. Though he was only able to shove him a few feet away from the bleeding girl, it was far enough that when he hit him with the killing curse the man didn’t fall on her. Turning back to her, he was surprised to see Lavender Brown staring at him wide-eyed. 

“C-Cormac?” her voice was hoarse. 

“Shhh,” he put a finger to his lips and helped her up. Leading her into a nearby broom closet, he made quick work of healing what he could. “You should be safe here for now, but the first chance you get I need you to go to the Great Hall. Do you understand me?” 

She nodded numbly. “T-thank you.” She took a ragged breath. “Thank you for saving me. Stay safe.” He nodded at her before cracking open the door and making his way back out and toward the fray. 

He was running toward the sound of yelling when he turned another corner and ran right into something hard. When he steadied himself he was face to face with two very familiar wizards. 

The first stood a few inches taller than him. He had blond hair that had been expertly slicked back. He turned to glare at Cormac, but upon seeing who it was a dangerous smile crossed his face. “Ah, nephew. Just who I wanted to see.” 

The second wizard was tall and slender, towering over both of the other men. He had long black hair that was pulled back and in a ribbon at the base of his neck. He was less happy to see Cormac. “Tiberius, could you please dispose of your nephew quickly? We have other things to take care of.” He sighed and leaned against the wall looking at his fingernails.

“Patience, Alexander,” he turned and glared. “I wish to give Cormac a chance to change his mind.” 

“Never,” Cormac raised his wand, tightening his grip. 

“No?” Tiberius cocked his head to the side. “Very well then, nephew. Don’t worry, this won’t hurt, much.” He raised his own wand and sent a curse hurling toward Cormac, who easily deflected it. 

The two men spent several minutes trading curses back and forth. Many had ricocheted into the castle walls, which were now beginning to crumble around them. 

Seeing that Cormac was gaining the upper hand, Alexander groaned and stood up straight pulling his own wand. “I’m growing bored with this exchange. Clearly, this boy is more than you can handle, Tiberius.” He stood beside the blond man and began to send several curses all in Cormac’s direction. 

It was all Cormac could do to block the two men’s curses. He was growing visibly tired. Suddenly, he was thrown back by an invisible force. From where he sat on the ground he watched as the two men approached. 

“This is your final chance, Cormac.” Tiberius offered a hand to him. “Join us, or die with the rest.” 

He looked at his uncle’s hand for several seconds before spitting at it. “You may kill me, but they,” he motioned in the general direction of the battle raging in the main part of the castle, “will crush you like the cockroaches you are.” 

Tiberius shook his head and leveled his wand with Cormac’s face. “Avada Kedavra.” 

As the green light left the wand Cormac closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable emptiness of death. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see the green light diverted to the left by what appeared to be a floating stone wall. Looking up he saw Pansy standing beside him, her eyebrows drawn together as she concentrated on the spell. 

“This would be a good time to get off your arse and help me, McLaggen.” She finally spoke through gritted teeth. 

He dumbly scrambled to his feet and held his wand out in front of him. When she dropped the rubble he was ready with a curse of his own barreling straight toward his uncle. 

The two men were once again locked in a fierce duel. “You always were weak, Cormac. Just accept your fate.” Tiberius yelled over the sound of a door splintering behind him. “Even if you beat me, what will you do? We both know that you’ll never kill me. You’re too good for that.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he sneered at his uncle. Rushing forward, he caught Tiberius off guard and knocked him into the wall. With his arm at the other wizard’s throat, Cormac raised his wand. “Not everyone deserves to live, isn’t that what you taught me?” 

Tiberius was only able to gurgle in reply as he fought to push Cormac off. 

“Avada Kedavra” Cormac fought the shudder as he watched the light fade from his uncle’s eyes. He took a steadying breath before turning his attention to where Pansy was locked in a fight with her brother. 

Alexander’s hair had come out of his ribbon and was now whipping around his face as he sent curse after curse at the witch. “What are you doing with that blood traitor? How can you turn your back on your family?” 

“No, Alexander,” she shook her head. “I’m not turning my back on you, but I’ll not let you hurt him. Please, just leave. No one has to know you were here.” 

“What are you talking about?” He sneered at her, “I’m proud to be here. We are righting the wrongs in the wizarding world, and once we have blood traitors and mudbloods put in their place, we will do the same to the muggles. We will reign supreme!” 

“You’ve lost your mind!” She managed to block a curse just in time. 

“Pansy! Watch out!” 

Pansy managed to dodge out of the way of another crumbling wall. The sound of Cormac’s voice briefly distracted Alexander and she was able to level him with a curse that sent him flying back, landing painfully on his bum. 

She stepped closer with her wand still on him. 

“No, please Pansy,” Alexander held his hands up, “we’re family remember?” 

She snorted, “Family? Is that why you were just attacking me? I don’t think so.” 

He moved to his knees, “I-I’ll leave. I swear. Please, just don’t hurt me.” 

Her resolve softened. “Leave. Not just the castle. I want you to leave the country, and I had better not see you again.” 

“I swear it. I’ll leave.” 

She turned toward Cormac. “Are you hurt?” Walking toward him, she turned her back on her brother completely. 

Alexander chuckled darkly, “Surely by now you should have learned not to turn your back on our family.” 

Cormac watched wide-eyed as Alexander pointed his wand at Pansy’s back. 

“Sectumsempra” 

Without taking a moment to consider the consequences Cormac rushed forward and pushed Pansy to the side taking the curse directly to the chest. He let out a pained scream as he fell to the ground. 

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Alexander's lifeless body beside him. As everything went black he felt a gentle pressure on his chest and heard a frantic plea. “Don’t leave me, Cormac. Please don’t leave me! I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t say it back.” 

* * *

Everything hurt. 

Cormac slowly opened his eyes and winced at the bright light. He let out a soft groan as he tried to sit up. When he was halfway up a hand stopped his progress and gently pushed him back to the bed. “No, you’ll hurt yourself.” 

“Pansy?” He blinked a few times until his vision cleared. The witch in question sat beside him in tattered robes with her hair haphazardly piled atop her head. “Where am I?” 

“St. Mungos. You were hurt at Hogwarts.” She pressed her eyes together hard, fighting back tears. Cormac reached out and took her hand in his.

“You saved me,” she looked down at their joined hands then back at his face, eyes narrowed. “That was incredibly stupid of you and almost cost you your life.” Her gaze softened, “Thank you.” 

“I’d do it again too.” He raised her hand to his lips, wincing at the motion. “Though, I must admit I hope I don’t have to. What have I missed?” 

“Well, you-” she paused, “we won. By the time you were injured the battle was coming to an end in the great hall. Thank Merlin Granger and Weasley found us a couple of minutes after you lost consciousness. They could hear me screaming for help. I had been barely able to cast the counter curse through my hysterics. Hermione stayed with us and helped me heal what we could while Weasley fetched Madam Pomfrey so that we could stabilize and move you. Things were touch and go for a little while, so the healers decided to keep you in a magical sleep to let you heal.”

“How long was I out?” 

“Nearly a week, though you haven’t missed much.” She sighed and bit her lip, “Just a lot of mourning. There is a memorial service planned for later this week, and I’ve heard murmurs of a celebration for the war heroes.” She squeezed his hand, “you included.” 

“I’m no he-” 

“Stop it right there, McLaggen. You put yourself at great risk for months and saved so many kids. I think they’d consider you a hero.” 

He smiled weakly, “That makes you a hero too, Miss Parkinson.” 

She rolled her eyes but smiled back at him. “If you say so, don’t tell anyone though. I’d hate for people to think I’ve gone soft.” 

“Ah, yeah. We wouldn’t want the Parkinson reputation to be tarnished.” He nudged her in the side with his free hand. 

She went still and looked at the closed door for a moment, “Actually,” she looked back at him, “I’ve already taken care of that.” She took a deep breath and smiled at him. “Since I’ve been spending so much time here, and helping out where I can, I’ve decided to apply for the healers training program. Your healer has assured me I’m a shoo-in.” 

“Pans,” he looked at her in awe, “that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.” He was quiet for a moment, “Well, since you’re already in the business of disappointing your family, how about letting me take you on a proper date when I get out of here?” 

She smirked back, “I think that can be worked out, but for now, how about you get some rest? I’ll go get your healer.” 

“Sure thing, Healer Parkinson.” He winked at her before letting go of her hand.

Yawning, he settled back into his pillow and watched as she exited the room. His body felt overwhelmed with exhaustion. His eyes caught the movement of the tree outside his window, its branches budding with flowers and leaves swaying gently in the soft breeze. The thought of a hopeful future without war and turmoil caused the corner of his lips to turn up. His eyelids grew heavy as his mind shifted to thoughts of his beautiful witch.

  
  



End file.
